


loving you is the easiest thing i do

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Sex, Paddling, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Jess tends to be dominant in the bedroom and in relationships, and her style is warm, protective, and with an emphasis on making sure her partner feels cared for and loved, with praise and kind words as well as a firm hand. Sam, who has spent the last few years fighting against what's expected of him and full of resentment, nearly falls apart over it; he had no idea how much he'd been wanting someone to tell him he was doing something right.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you is the easiest thing i do

‘One,’ Sam says, the word almost an echo of the sound the paddle has just made. His voice is tight and controlled, his hands clenched into fists in their soft, broad cuffs, pressed against his chest like he’s trying to keep his insides from spilling out.

By the time he reaches ten his voice is hitching. Jess puts down the paddle and slides it along the bed into Sam’s line of vision. 

‘Good. You did so good.’ She lets her palm glide along his smooth skin, which is flushed and glistening with sweat.

Sam huffs out a laugh into the pillow beneath his face. ‘Thank you, _ma’am_.’ There’s a teasing lilt to his voice and it makes her smile.

‘Are you being rude?’ She lightly smacks the back of his thigh. There’s no tension left in his long, loose limbs now. She won’t know if he’s aroused until he turns over, but this isn’t about sex, not this time.

Sam lifts his head and gives her a half-glance over his shoulder. ‘Maybe. You gonna punish me again?’

‘I’ll have to think about it.’ Reaching over, she brushes his long bangs out of his eyes. She walks on her knees until she’s beside him, settling against his warm body, an elbow on the pillow and her fingers still in his hair. ‘You okay, baby?’

He lets out an affirmative sound and rests his head on her thigh and she massages his scalp lightly. ‘You’re perfect,’ she murmurs, kissing the top of his head. She runs her hand down his bare arm until she reaches his wrists and starts to undo the clasp holding them together.

‘Could we—uh, could we leave them on for a while?’ Sam’s not meeting her eyes and his face is flushed, as though he were asking for something that wasn’t allowed.

‘You want that?’ She smoothes the hair back from his face again, cups his cheeks in her palms.

He nods, turning his face to press his lips against her wrist. 

She kisses his lips, her thumbs tracing his cheekbones. ‘You have any idea how hot that is? You’re incredible. Fuck.’

He glances up at her, his eyes full of surprise. ‘You think so?’

‘Keeping a hot guy tied up in my bed?’ she says lightly, scrunching up his hair. ‘Sure I think it’s hot.’

He gives her his swift tiny smile, dimples appearing briefly before seriousness makes them vanish. ‘I meant.’ He stops, shakes his head once. ‘Never mind.’

This is the moment to say _I know what you meant. You’re fucking incredible, Sam Winchester, you with your honest eyes and your huge gentle hands, and I’m so fucking lucky you let me do this to you._

She puts a hand on top of both of his and squeezes quickly. ‘I’m so fucking proud of you, Sam. You know that, right?’

And there’s that surprise on his face again. ‘I—yeah.’ 

She has to know. ‘Has anyone said that to you before? That they’re proud of you?’

He smiles, properly this time. ‘Yes,’ he says simply. ‘I didn’t expect to hear it again. Not like this.’ There’s that earnest face again, unguarded and open and fuck, he’s a little like her whole world right now.

‘Like what, then?’ She settles beside him more comfortably, their heads side by side on the pillow, her fingers tangling idly with the short chain between his cuffs.

He gives her a little shrug, his body sweetly lax next to hers, and she runs her foot up his calf. ‘Like, you know. Like I’d earned it. Like I’d had to struggle for it.’

‘Okay,’ she says, not pushing for more. ‘Okay.’ She brings their foreheads together, easy and effortless, feels his breath against her lips.

He closes his eyes, his lashes close enough to count. ‘Thank you,’ he says, more a soundless breath than actual words, and Jess feels something clench in her chest.

‘Sam,’ she says against his mouth. ‘Sam.’ His lips part for her, his hands clenching into the front of her Smurfs t-shirt, and they push words aside as easily as falling off a cliff.

 

~end


End file.
